


Quiet Moments of the Night

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Constanze has insomnia, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Not quite ship yet, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: It's late and it's cold. Constanze doesn't really notice it until Akko comes down and reminds her of it all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Quiet Moments of the Night

There was always something to be completed in her workshop no matter how much she stayed down there. Whether it was working on the upgrades for the Stanbots, performing maintenance on Grand Charion, or whatever little project that had popped into Constanze’s head.    
  
As such she had developed unhealthy sleeping habits, not that she ever seemed to notice how little sleep she got until it was too late. It was getting to the point where she debating building a bed or bringing one down to the workshop so she could stop falling asleep on her desk, it was getting annoying having to re-do whatever work she had inadvertently ruined because of how she fell asleep.   
  
The elevator hummed quietly and Constanze heard the sound of bare feet against the floor. “Constanze… are you still down here?”   
  
She recognized that tired and sleepy voice anywhere. Turning around, she saw none other than Akko Kagari swaying slightly on the spot, dressed in her night clothes and rubbing one of her tired eyes, the other holding her wand, which was gently lit. Her hair looked frazzled, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Constanze nodded, raising an eyebrow quietly at Akko’s state of dress.   
  
Padding over, Akko slumped down in one of the other chairs and for a brief moment Constanze thought she had actually fallen asleep until she lurched over and rested her arms on the workbench, giving Constanze a sleepy but concerned look. “Do you know what time it is?”   
  
Constanze shook her head a little. “Check for me.” Frowning, Constanze pulled out her phone and checked the time, eyes widening a little in alarm at how late it was. Had she really been working  _ that _ late?   
  
“You need to get sleep Constanze, in a proper bed.” Akko continued, lifting her head again and extinguishing her wand and yawning. “You’re gonna ruin your back if you sleep at your desk like that.” She flashed the german girl a cheeky, tired grin. “I should know, Lotte reminds me every time I fall asleep in class or studying.”   
  
Constanze rolled her eyes a little, not being remotely surprised. She raised her eyebrow curiously at Akko, wanting to know why she was even down here at this hour in the first place.   
  
It was a side effect of spending so much time together with Constanze, but Akko had become skilled at reading Constanze’s facial expression and interpreting their meaning. Constanze wasn’t able to really tell Akko how happy she was about that, but despite the fact the girl wasn’t always the brightest, she likely knew anyways.   
  
Akko shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes off of Constanze. “I’ve been checking lately, to see if you’re down here. It’s getting cold and you don’t have a blanket…”    
  
Constanze’s eyes widened a little, remembering the warm and fluffy blanket that had been draped over her shoulders a few nights ago. She pointed at Akko questioningly, who nodded in confirmation. “Like I said, it’s getting cold.”   
  
Her cheeks warmed up considerably, averting her gaze. Now that Akko had pointed it out, she  _ was _ getting cold. She glanced unhappily at Akko’s own clothes, and pursed her lips a little. If she was getting cold, Akko must be freezing. That sounded like something Akko would do, freeze herself to make sure someone else was okay.   
  
With a defeated yet fond sigh, Constanze put her tools down and pulled off her gloves and goggles. She stood up, grabbing her own wand and beckoning Akko to follow her to the elevator. Akko’s dorm was too far for Constanze’s liking, and Akko was already shivering.   
  
Riding the elevator back up, they were soon in sitting on Constanze’s comfortable bed in Luna Nova again. A single candle burned on the little desk they all used for studying, highlighting the frosted over glass window. Jazminka and Amanda were already fast asleep, and Constanze knew that her getting up to get changed wouldn’t wake either of them up.   
  
Akko moved to get up Constanze placed a hand on her chest and firmly pushed her back down on the bed, shaking her head and pulling out her night clothes. The other girl looked at her in confusion before ducking her head away as Constanze undressed and re-dressed into her night clothes.   
  
Even though it was late and she was sliding back into bed, making sure the covers were over both herself and Akko, she didn’t actually feel tired. She was really only doing this because if she didn’t Akko would stay down there with her and freeze herself to the core.    
  
Akko snuggled up to Constanze, nuzzling her head under her chin. It was a touch awkward for the German girl, since her height usually meant she was the one who often did something like that by default, but she didn’t complain as she wrapped her arms firmly around Akko and settled against her, closing her eyes.   
  
She would think of something to do to repay Akko for her kindness, letting her mind work overtime thinking of gifts and things she could do while Akko slept peacefully against her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get around to writing more LWA for ages now. I love the show with all of my heart and soul. Constanze/Akko I also think is really adorable even if this isn't actually about the ship. I plan on writing more definitive ship fics soon though.


End file.
